


bloom

by donniestan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan





	

Patrick's thighs are the pavement. He opens his legs, and he blooms, right there across the sheets. Joe watches him, pale watery eyes filled with need, lips parted. His fingers skim across the soft swell of Patrick's stomach, watches him whine, arch up into the touch.

"Time for sleep now, baby." Joe whispers against his jaw. He feels Patrick nod, stubble unfamiliar against Joe's face.  

They're both messy, but it doesn't matter.

 

 

Later, Joe drapes his arms around Patrick's warm body, nuzzling the back of his neck. He feels his heatbeat in his chest, against Joe's hand, fluttering, constant.

Joe would never have thought this could have happened,a year ago, ten years ago. That the transition from friend to lover would be so easy, so simple. All he had to do was focus on the soft, chaste kisses he gave after after shows, the heat of his breath when they were alone; and now, the gentle, sleepy noises he made whenever Joe murmured into his neck.

 

_bloom patrick bloom-_

 

Joe concentrates on his pale skin and shy blue eyes. 


End file.
